


Better Than White Noise

by tersa (alix)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn, kmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/4443.html?thread=13625435">kmeme prompt</a>: <i>”So Hawke's party is camped outside for the night on the wounded coast.. F!Hawke ends up with a sleeping spot very close to sebastian and masturbates right next to him. Sebastian eventually surprises her by waking up and ravishing her while everyone is sleeping. No tents! just everyone on bedrolls outside ;) and F!Hawke and Sebastian are not in a relationship yet!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in May 2011

**Act II -- _The Wounded Coast_**

Marian flopped on her back. The waxing moon hung low on the horizon, adding its illumination to the scattering of stars winking across the warm, black velvet of the summer night sky and the dull red coals from their fire pit. Surf thundered and subsided on the cliffs below, a sound that normally lulled her into unconsciousness, but sleep eluded her. Tension thrummed, a simmering of arousal. She wished she was in Kirkwall--a trip to the Blooming Rose would dull the frustration she felt. She cared for these people she called her companions after three years fighting alongside them, but she feared what would happen if she voiced her desires to them. A fling, something more serious, and if it ended badly...no, better to pay the whores than to risk upsetting the apple cart.

There were no whores here, though.

She’d asked these three to accompany her specifically to avoid temptation. Varric’s snores sounded from the other side of the fire. Near him, Aveline had the guard trick of sleeping whenever she could, wherever she could and would be dead to the world. Next to her, Sebastian slept, his breathing deep and even. She might have been interested in him, if he wasn’t so adamant of his vow to the Chantry.

Being interested in three was bad enough.

“Sebastian?” she asked, nearly inaudible over the crash of waves. Hearing no change to his breathing, she threw caution to the wind. Her hands slipped under the blankets, going flat as she dragged them slowly down her sides. A sigh escaped her, relief from capitulating to the clamoring of her body. Lazily, she circled her belly, thinking of Jethann, his lips against hers, that initial burst as his tongue entered her mouth. The circles brushed the curve of her breast, a tease, as anticipation grew in her. Down, over her abs, then out, and Fenris’s face replaced Jethann’s, a guilty jolt that brought a flash of wet between her legs. It refused to go away, so she brazenly went with it, imagining his hands touched her, what it would be like to have those lyrium runes against her skin, and her sex pulsed for the first time.

Upwards she swept, under the hem of her shirt, bare skin until she reached her breasts...and elbowed Sebastian in the shoulder. She froze in terror, heart racing, but she couldn’t sense that he’d awakened. He did turn over, and her breath caught while she waited, but as the seconds ticked past, the fear receded.

Its aftermath did not. She was more aroused than ever at the near miss, and she closed her eyes, shutting out her surroundings to focus on her mind’s eye. Delicately, she dragged her fingertips around the aureoles until they pebbled. Her nipples hardened, swelling under the indirect stimulation, and she rode the sensation until spiraling inwards to the nubs themselves and the expected flood of desire that sank down to coalesce between her thighs. Her hips rose from the ground, the first one triggering others. Fenris’s mouth on her breast, sucking, his hand brushing over the other, taking his enjoyment of it, pleasuring her, his cock hard against her leg.

A hand left her breast and skimmed over her stomach once more, reaching farther this time, until she found the waistband of her pants and loosened the knot to ease past it, under smallclothes to coarse curls. Fingers combed through it, Fenris’s hands encountering them for the first time, exploring, and she rose into her touch, thighs parting. A knee touched Sebastian’s leg, a faint pressure through the two layers of blankets, but she was past caring. She was slipping her fingers into the cleft, so wet, and finding the small knot high in the slot, back arching into it when it was found. Her jaw clenched, holding back any noise, but her breath came quick and loud through her nose. Her hips were finding the rhythm, starting slow, but quickening as sensation built.

And nearly had a heart attack when she heard Sebastian moving. Her eyes popped open to meet his as he was dropping down to kiss her, propped up on an elbow hard against her side, but fluttered closed again when their mouths met, his tongue penetrating hers insistently. She swallowed a moan as it went on. His hand briefly touched her cheek and the side of her neck, but then moved, under the blankets to cup the breast she wasn’t and began fondling her through her shirt. The gasp she made became a squeak buried against his mouth, and her hand came out, sticky with her own juice, to grab the nape of his neck, dragging him closer so that he rolled atop her. His weight was a comfortable pressure, and she felt his erection against her hip.

She broke away and began tugging at the tangled blankets to remove that barrier to his body, then his pants once she found him. He pulled away to let her do so, meanwhile working her own trews down her hips with some wiggling assistance on her part, kicking them off at the end so she could part her knees again. Accepting the wordless invitation, he fit himself between her thighs and guided the head of his shaft into her wet well, pressing in almost effortlessly, she was that ready.

\--

Delirum, his cock filling her, stretching her, as he went deeper and deeper until he could go no further, then pulled out, only to push in again, the slow, but building stroke as he worked her. Her hips rose to meet his, her fingers digging into the meaty muscle of his backside, clinging, and a faint whimper broke into the warm breath curling hot and fast, his mouth at her ear. Purposeful motions tipped into frenzied. He was driving into her again and again and she met him, matched him, straining to take in more, more of him, until she couldn’t take anymore, orgasm bursting over her in waves that caressed his cock, squeezing it, milking it until his breath caught in a hiccup and he emptied into her, a shudder rippling down his entire body.

The crashing surf covered their noisy breathing as they recovered, his head drooping down to rest against hers. He quivered, and his voice sounded low in her ear, suffusing her with a brief echo of lust despite his words. “I am so sorry.”

She was too satisfied to find offense at his remorse. She smiled, a gesture that pulled at the muscles of her cheek and against his.. “For what? That was...wonderful.”

“I should not have taken advantage of you like that. But when I saw you begin to pleasure yourself, I was overcome.”

A blush warmed her face, shame and an erotic thrill fueling it. “You _saw_ it?”

He tried to pull away and she wrapped her arms around his waist, refusing to let him move. He was silent for a short while at this development, until getting an arm under his torso to lift his head to look down at her. “I am a light sleeper.”

“Good to know,” she said with laughter bubbling up in her chest. His eyes drooped, half-lidding before he kissed her, and his member, still inside her twitched. She let out a long sigh through her noise, kissing him back, feeling arousal stirring in her again.

“Hey, can you keep it down over there? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

They both jumped guiltily at Varric’s voice, Sebastian ducking his head away and successfully untangling himself from her grip this time. “Sorry, Varric,” Marian replied softly.

He harrumphed, and she heard him roll over before his snores started up again.

Sebastian had wrapped himself up in his blanket by the time she turned to find him. Regret twisted the corners of her mouth. But she counted it a victory when he didn’t protest her snuggling against him, pillowing her head on his arm, and even wrapped the other around her waist before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
